


Marriage Has a Nice Ring to It

by Midnight_Waltz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I tried to make it funny?, but im running out of time, i wanted to get this in before the end of the year, marriage proposals, post reveal where they already know each other's identities, with a hint of angst but for good reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Waltz/pseuds/Midnight_Waltz
Summary: Absentmindedly, he rolled the ring in his palm as he thought about the plans he had planned for the evening.But what he did not plan on was dropping the ring, nor watching as it spun away, assisted by the smooth, recently polished porcelain tiles into oncoming foot traffic.





	Marriage Has a Nice Ring to It

**Author's Note:**

> The end of the year is upon us, and I wanted to finish as much of this up as I possibly could. That being said, I have neither fully proofread this, but have decided to submit it in anyways. It'll get corrected later when I've finished, but until then, enjoy all the errors embedded inside.

Tonight was the night he was going to pop the big question.

Adrien mindlessly fiddled with the hem of his shirt as the waitress passed by the couple seated adjacent from them before telling them that she’d be with them shortly.

He fumbled blindly for the ring in his pocket, making sure that it was still there and that Plagg hadn’t eaten it even though it was no camembert. But reminded all the same that Plagg had a penchant for disaster and thus kept a firm grip on his pocket _just in case_.

Absentmindedly, he rolled the ring in his palm as he thought about the plans he had planned for the evening.

But what he _did not_ plan on was dropping the ring, nor watching as it spun away, assisted by the smooth, recently polished porcelain tiles into oncoming foot traffic.

He watched in unparalleled horror as the ring bounced off the floor then kicked away by a hurrying waiter's shoe before it managed to travel another eight inches just shy of the seven-and-a-half needed to be pushed along into the kitchen, and so _conveniently_ timed that it swung in as the doors opened.

 

A part of his mind marveled and wished to analyze the momentum of the impact combined with the weight and force of the shoe that caused the ring to ricochet off if he weren’t in the process of _having a nervous meltdown_.

Adrien might have been a physics genius, but clearly, the answer to this solution would not equate to him ending the night with a successful marriage proposal with one ring intact on his Lady’s – nay, his _fiancée’s_ finger (not that he had popped the question yet obviously, but he had hoped she would say yes).

 

It was when Marinette looked back up at him with an eyebrow raised in concern, but otherwise oblivious to his impending doom as he fought to maintain a face of absolute composure.

“Something wrong _chaton?_ ” She asked, tilting the menu so that half of her face was no longer obscured by it.

Adrien fought to keep the worry off his face as he resisted the urge to brush his hands on the back of his neck – that would be too much of an obvious giveaway that something was wrong.

So he did the next best thing he had up his sleeve: he flirted with her with a cat pun he knew was guaranteed to lose some of her attention.

“No, it’s nothing _purr_ sonal,” he teased with a grin, leaning forward as he dipped the menu enough so that she could see that he was most certainly not freaking out.

She rolled her eyes without commenting, but otherwise left him alone.

_If he could find a moment to pun, he couldn’t be in real danger she had reasoned._

 

But there was no time for idle _chat_ (ha) because he _really_ needed to find that ring.

_How else was he supposed to propose without a ring?_

He pretended to look in concern at the menu in his hands before sparing a glance in secret at the entryway of the kitchen where the ring had rolled off to.

 

It should have been simple, really.

Common sense dictated that he should signal a waitress and then inform her of his situation in a whisper so as to avoid alerting his girlfriend of his distress. He’d even planned to wink back at her when she questioned him and hint that he was going to surprise her with the finest wine the restaurant had to offer.

 _Simple,_ really.

Again, all he really needed to do now was wait for their waitress to appear before them and take their orders.

Adrien promptly waited thirty seconds before the panic of realization set in and he remembered where he had taken her for tonight’s anniversary.

Because today was supposed to be _the day_ , Adrien had spared no expense, reserving the most luxurious table in Le Grand Paris to accommodate his girlfriend. But what he had forgotten, was that while the establishment was five star and pristine, the service was impossibly slow.

It was meant to allow for ultimate satisfaction of the guest’s leisure, providing them with ample time to politely converse while adhering to a fine dining experience for all to enjoy, but it also meant that their server wouldn’t drop by until another twenty minutes had passed before she would take their orders. And Adrien didn’t have even another minute to lose.

By then, would he still even be able recover the ring and present it in time?

He briefly wondered if he should have gone with Marinette’s suggestion for a small café, but had ultimately decided against it, opting instead for a more extravagant choice _because proposals don’t happen twice_.

 

Which ultimately left it up to him.

So then Adrien did the only thing he could get away in Marinette's presence –  he pretended to talk with his pocket, as if Plagg was whining and excused himself before she could ask what was wrong.

He then frantically proceeded into the safety of the bathroom where no eyes watched him.

“Plagg,” he hissed to his kwami, “Help me!”

Small chuckles resounded in his coat pocket, before the creature popped out, floating inches away.

“That was the best thing I've ever seen. You've really outdone yourself this time kid,” He cackled.

“Plagg, I need your help to find the ring.”

“Eh, what’s in it for me,” the kwami grumbled, lazily hovering above him in the air unhelpfully.

“Plagg, if you don't find that ring, I won’t be able to propose to Marinette, and then she’ll never agree to marry me if I don’t even have a ring to offer her and then–”

“All right, _fine_. If it’ll stop you from–” Here the kwami mock-gagged, “ _This_ , then I’ll help.”

Adrien sighed, momentarily relieved.

“I still expect the usual payment in return for my services,” he replied with the same cheeky attitude befitting his usual self.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alya and Nino have not yet made an appearance in the story, but they will eventually, so keep an eye out for them later.


End file.
